The present invention relates to laminated mat, carpet, and fabric materials and specifically to carpets, mats or fabrics which are resistant to fraying.
Prior efforts at constructing carpets, mats, and fabrics which are resistant to strenuous and/or repeated foot traffic or other abrasion typically involve complex weaving of fabric components, application of binders, interweaving of the fabric with webs or matrices and the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide a carpet/mat/fabric material which is resistant to abrasion, fraying and/or loosening of fibers, does not require the implementation of complex or expensive fabric weaving procedures, and does not include extraneous binders, carrier webs, matrices, or the like.